Alivio
by elisabeth mathew
Summary: Alivio es lo único que sentía cuando se sumergía en ese mar tan verde como la más pura de las esmeraldas


DISCLAIMER: ¿Cuánto crees que me cobrara GRRM por los derechos de autor?, ¿Mucho?

Es que apenas me llega para un helado y quiero comprarle sus personajes, ya puede ponerls baratos, que para como los trata…

¿Por casualidas sabes si también le debo a HBO?

AVISO: Este fic participa en el reto nª 53 "Festejando la diversidad" del foro "Aguas negras, palabras negras"

En tus sueños siempre volvías a lo alto de la torre, sentías el vacío bajo tu cuerpo inerte, tus manos sudorosas se aferraban a las garras del león con toda su fuerza, pero de nada servía cuando notabas el férreo agarre y con ello tu seguridad desaparecer, después todo se sumergía en la oscuridad de una caída interminable acompañada tan solo por tus gritos de terror, sabiendo que en algún momento tu maltrecho cuerpo chocaría contra el suelo, y ya no serías más que un muñeco roto.

La caída era lenta, angustiosa, y en tus sueños mucho más alta. Si no fuera porque sabias que en algún momento chocarías contra el suelo, podría considerarse un espectáculo maravilloso. Podías ver todo poniente desde allí, era una visión espectacular, desde las alturas el continente parecía un hermoso tapiz, de esplendidos colores: azul para los mares, verde en los prados desde los que podías observar a los grandes caballos reducidos a hormiguitas, amarillo para la desértica dorne y un marrón salpicado de blanco en las cumbre para las montañas. Las grandes ciudades parecían hormigueros, y ver las hormiguitas que lo poblaban te hacían pensar en la inmensidad del mundo… pero de pronto el descenso aceleraba y lo que antes parecía tan lejano cada vez estabas más cerca, entonces todo se tornaba de negro, mientras tu caías y seguías cayendo hacia un destino incierto. Hay es cuando entraba en escena el cuervo, pero no un cuervo cualquiera, la peculiaridad de ese lustroso pájaro negro era su tercer ojo, un orbe de tal inmensidad que parecía guardar el cosmos en su interior, el pájaro volaba a tu alrededor alentándote a lanzar el vuelo, su voz chillona se clavaba en tus oídos :"Vuela Bran, vuela", pero por mucho que movías los brazos, por mucho que lo intentabas nunca eras capaz de alzar el vuelo, al final la oscuridad te tragaba, bajo los graznidos de advertencia del cuervo y tus propios alaridos, un estrepitoso ruido, el ruido de algo que se rompe y luego un silencio sepulcral.

¡NO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

¡Bran, tranquilo!, ¡Tranquilo por favor! ¡Estoy aquí!, ¡Por favor Bran, no pasa nada!, ¡Yo estoy aquí!, Yo estoy aquí…-sentiste el férreo agarre del joven Jojen, su mirada verde mostraba una preocupación infinita, pero sin saber porque eso te alivio, tu cuerpo se relajó y dejaste de debatirte entre sus brazos, no era necesario oponer resistencia, eran los brazos de Jojen él no te iba a hacer daño, estabas a salvo, estabas en casa… dirigiste tu mirada hacia el sombrío rostro del muchacho, un rostro serio, frio y distante pensaste… pero reconfortante. Había algo extraño en la forma en la que sus esmeraldas te miraban pero no te molesto, era una sensación cálida, que embriagaba a tu cuerpo y confundía tu mente… poco a poco cerraste los ojos, pero esta vez por primera vez desde la caída, no hubo pesadillas, sino que soñaste con el frio y distante chico de los ojos verdes como esmeraldas, y mientras dormías una inocente sonrisa se dibujó en tu rostro.

Soltando un jadeo, Bran despertó de su bien conciliado sueño. Aun estaba adolorido… la espalda le ardía a montones, aunque eso ya era una costumbre, y además sentía un extraño pinchazo en las piernas "Producto de la caída" pensó, pero la cuestión es que no la había sentido nunca. No era tampoco tan extraño, desde la huida de invernalia la apariencia de Bran había desmejorado considerablemente y su salud también. Estaba con la garganta seca, enfermo y más pálido que de costumbre, y no había ni comido ni bebido nada en estos tres últimos días, nada a excepción de la leche de amapola que Jojen tenía por costumbre darle de beber. Desde hacía una semana, parecía sufrir un estado de catatonia, apenas era capaz de abrir los ojos durante dos horas al día, y ahora que los abría por primera vez en horas, le costaba lidiar muchísimo con la luz solar que le cegaba. Su estado era lamentable, y el único que parecía interesado en él era Jojen, si bien era cierto que Meera y Hodor hacían todo lo posible por ayudar al joven lobo, sus intentos fracasaban a menudo, mientras que el muchacho de las esmeraldas en los ojos parecía capaz de adivinar lo que el necesitaba justo en el momento adecuado. "Formara parte de su don" pensaba Bran, lo que el tullido no percibía era la preocupación en la mirada del joven vidente, el tono cariñoso y dulce de su voz cuando le dirigía la palabra, tan diferente al tono distante y frio que era común a él, ni como el muchacho verde se volcaba en todas sus atenciones hacia él, y lo ocurrido esa tarde tan solo era un ejemplo más de ello, porque cada vez que el joven le miraba las esmeraldas parecían resplandecer con más fuerza.

Esa misma tarde Bran fingía dormir, mientras sentía el contacto suave y delicado de esas manos firmes que volcaban con suavidad sobre sus labios el agua de amapola. No tuvo que esperar mucho para deleitarse de las suaves caricias, cargadas de cariño que el vidente le dedicaba, Bran no fue capaz de expresar el alivio que le producían el contacto de esas manos contra su piel dolorida, el efecto curativo de esas manos que se desplazaban rítmicamente alrededor de sus facciones explorándolas, curándolas, limpiándolas de toda su vergüenza. Para Jojen no era un tullido, tan solo Bran Stark el niño del que se había enamorado y eso a Bran le llenaba de alegría, casi podía sentir que todo ese cariño volcado hacia el podía reemplazar las piernas perdidas, casi podía asegurar que la próxima vez que cayera iba a volar.


End file.
